Little Moments
by ForeverByYourSide
Summary: YukixShuichi songfic to Brad Paisley's Little Moments. Yaoi. Yuki realizes it's those little moments that make life worth living. FLUFF...PURE FLUFF.


Ryuichi: Yo, minna! Welcome to Missa-chan's first Gravitation fic,"Little Moments"!

Missa: Yaho! Ok, this contains shonen-ai (it's Gravitation people, come on...), OOCness on Yuki's part because he's nice (O.O gasp), and extreme WAFF.

Disclaimer: The song is "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley, and Gravitation is property of Murakami-san.

Ryuichi: And thanks to Mimi, who kindly beta read this because Missa is incapable of spotting her own typos! A Nittle Grasper cheer for her because she also owns more Gravi manga than Missa! Let's hear it for Mimi!

Audience applauds

Missa: ;;; Enjoy everyone!

-------

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now  
What she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that _

"I can't believe you never learned how to drive!" Shuichi blushed a deep crimson under my gaze. "Well...I just never had a chance...I couldn't take Driver's Ed because I kept getting D's and you have to have a C to take it. It doesn't matter really...I don't have a car." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, making no objection when he snuggled closer to me. "I'll teach you, ok?" His eyes widened. "Are you sure? I don't want to wreck anything..."

I cast him a smirk, the closest I ever got to smiling at the time. "We'll take the truck ok? That'll be less painful for me if you wreck it." I winked at him and pulled him up off the couch. "Come on. You're as ready as you'll ever be." I dragged him out to my truck despite his pleading to wait a few days, and drove to the parking lot of an old grocery store that had closed down long ago. But it made a perfect driving course with no threat to anyone else.

"Your turn." I got out of the truck and traded seats with him. "Ok, we're too close to the store's wall this way so you're going to have to back up then turn." He nodded shakily, put the shift in reverse and tentatively hit the gas. Tentative, but not tentative enough; we both winced as we heard the crash caused by the metal ramming into the telephone pole not too far behind us.

"SHIT!" His hand instantly flew over his mouth and he turned a perfect shade of red. I chuckled slightly to myself as I reached over and ruffled his hair. "We'll try again. Maybe you'll get it next time." He couldn't possible have any idea how cute he looked; how could I be angry?

_That's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burned the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was going off  
She was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that _

"Happy Birthday, Yuki-chan!" His bright smile greeted me as I entered the sunny kitchen that morning. "Thanks." I slipped my arms around his waist and leaned my chin on his shoulder. "What are you making?" He kissed me gently and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from his concoction in the oven and towards the living room. "You'll see! Come watch a movie with me." I settled on the couch with him, and found myself nodding off about the time the lovers were reunited in a brilliant display of fantasy; I'd seen that one already, but Shuichi loved it so much. I could sit through it once more for him...

About an hour and a half later, I awoke to the horrid beeping of several smoke detectors. I shot up, confused and worried, and ran into the kitchen. There was Shuichi standing near the oven pouting, a burnt mass in a pan supported between his oven mitts. That looks like it was...a cake? Oh, Shuichi, you tried so hard, didn't you? You were trying to surprise me...

His bottom lip quivered as he dropped the charred mess into the trashcan. I saw tears beginning to spring to his eyes and pulled him into a comforting embrace, trying to hide the small laugh that escaped me. "Shh...don't cry." He sniffled and buried his face in my chest. "I w-wanted to make a c-cake for your birthday..." I kissed the top of his head then placed my hand under his chin, tilting his face up so that our eyes met.

"And you did. It was too pretty for us to eat it anyway." He hit me in the chest lightly and playfully. "Baka..." I gave him a slight smile. The things he did so mindlessly made sure that life was never boring._  
_  
_I know she's not perfect  
But she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't  
Cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections  
It's the sudden change of plans  
When she misreads the directions  
And we're lost but holding hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that _

"Are you sure you grabbed the right map?"

He looked at me with teary, panicked eyes. "Yes, Yuki-chan, I'm sure. I'm not very good at reading it is all. I'm sorry; I'm of no use whatsoever!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You can't put yourself down like that. I'm the only one allowed to do that, you hear?" I tapped him on the nose to accent my point, and he giggled. "Now pick up that map and try again." Shuichi leaned his head on my shoulder as I comfortingly rubbed the hand I had captured. "Ok, turn off on Sakamichi road..."

I sighed. "That was about three turns back, Shu-chan." His cheeks tinged pink, as they seemed to so easily. "Gomen..."

I just kept driving. I never expected my Shuichi to be perfect; after all it was his bumbling nature that I loved most about him. His little imperfections made every day interesting, and made me fall deeper in love with him by the minute. But he wanted to be as close to flawless for me as he could, not realizing I loved every part of him, flaws included.

_  
When she's laying on my shoulder  
On the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep  
So does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it  
Because it's tingling and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel  
That I don't want to wake her up _

I turned off the TV, and Shuichi shut his eyes comfortably, adjusting his position against my chest slightly. He smiled and managed to fit his head between my own and my shoulder. He sighed blissfully as I ran my fingers through his hair; I could already tell he was drifting off. I was grateful. Work had been stressful for both of us lately, and I hadn't seen him this relaxed in a while.

Soon his breathing was soft and regulated, and I could feel its warmth against my neck. I looked into his sleeping face, and the peaceful look on his childlike features made me feel that all was right with the world. Suddenly my relaxation was disrupted by the slow loss of feeling in my right arm. It soon became the well-known pins and needles sensation. Oh no...not now...

The feeling was beyond being irritating, and I desperately wanted to move it. But Shuichi's head was resting just so that if I did, I would wake him. I looked at him, and realized how deeply asleep he truly was, and that a cherubic smile had settled onto his china doll features. So I laid there for the rest of the night despite myself, finding that I was unable to move for fear that I might wake the angel in my arms. _  
_

_Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that _

It was moments like these when Shuichi brightened a world that had never seen light before. It was almost as if I was blind until I met Shuichi, that I was only semi-aware of all the world had to offer, all he had shown me.

He has no idea how easily he captivates me. It's almost as if he's constantly in a spotlight; everywhere he goes heads turn, people whisper. He makes friends at a touch to that magnetic personality, and took me in quite the same.

I suppose it's truly the simple things that make life worth living. Every glance from him makes me fall in love with him all over again. And my world revolves around those little moments that provide that extra bit of enjoyment to my life.

"Yuki-chan! Itai! ITAI!"

"Did you burn yourself again?!"

"HAI!"

I shake my head with a sigh and hold his hand under the cool water streaming from the faucet.

"Baka..."

Or maybe just the random excitements I used to miss out on.

Owari

Ryuichi: happily munching on Pocky

Missa: o.o drowns in WAFF Well I hope you enjoyed it, minna! Review please! Ja!

Your local angst authoress who just scared herself by not killing anyone in the fic above, Missa-chan _  
_


End file.
